The Fantasy Life of an ABCAmerican born Chinese
by radmusician
Summary: A dream that I had that I expanded on based loosely on Twilight and Naruto. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight or Naruto in any shape or form.


[Type the document title]

[Type the document subtitle]

[Pick the date]

[Type the company name]

Crystal Yu

_**Prelude**_

_**Have you ever had a dream that was so extravagant, or almost lifelike that you don't forget it? That one dream that you just can't shake off and have to write it down? That happened to me. Out of the blue, I came up with an epic imaginary story that I just expanded on. Days and days go by with me wishing this was my real life. Guess that's not happening…**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Wet and stormy the night was. My family was driving home from eating dinner in New Jersey. I was in the back seat listening to my iPod. Even though I was singing along with my music, I suddenly noticed a tree branch break off a nearby tree. It looked like it was controlled because it was headed toward my dad. "Mom, Dad, look out!",I said. With my fast reflexes, I saved my dad from a fatal casualty. I didn't save everyone though. I took the casualty and the branch pierced my shoulder. My dad pulled over while I pulled the branch out of my shoulder. It wasn't deep but it was very painful. Suddenly I felt a terrifying force behind the car. I texted Jomei, Dai, and Kioshi. I told them where we were and was just about to send it till a loud 'thump' was heard. I quickly gave my phone to my mom and told her to press send and cautiously stepped out of the car. **_

_**The 'thump' I heard was Longwei. He is an evil, mischievous ninja who searches for young bodies to transfer his soul into for eternal life. I told my parents to get out of the car as fast as they could since I sensed a tree was going to fall on the car. It smashed the car including my iPod which made me so upset. I rushed forward in an assault but he Longwei easily sent me flying backward. I kept trying to damage him till I got so insane to activate my hidden power. No one knew about my power till today. My power is Sharigan/Byakugan. Sharigan is the ability to see where your opponent goes and Byakugan is to see the energy flow in a person. I started fighting with my two special eyes. Longwei was amused I unleashed my abilities. With both Sharigan and Byakugan, I was evenly matched with him. I kept fighting against him, however he kept deflecting them. Longwei noticed that I was starting to get tired. He pinned me to a broken tree and bit into my neck like a vampire. It was really painful and I could feel the anguish beneath it. When he finally removed himself from my neck and removed me from the tree, I collapsed in pain. "I'm sure we will meet again", said Longwei. "You will come to me for power." Longwei left with a sly grin on his face. **_

_**Once he left, Jomei, Dai and Kioshi arrived. They saw the damage and the injuries I sustained. "You're…..too….late…." I managed. A wave of pain came and engulfed me into darkness. The next thing I knew, I was on a hospital bed. I woke to someone sobbing and it turned out to be my mother. She was relieved to see that I was up but then broke back into sobs like something else has happened.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**I got out of bed and looked out the window. It was strange to me to see the beautiful Village Hidden in the Leaves beneath my eyes. "If you want to know why you were brought here, ask your brother. He was the one who brought you here," my mom said. Subsequently I noticed that he wasn't here. "Where's Mengyao, Mom?" "He was sent to investigate this 'Longwei' guy." "Ugh, crap! I'm worried about Mengyao. Look at what happened to me. This is what could happen to him. Don't worry, I won't be going alone. I will bring people with me." I gave her a hug and squeezed her hands all the while worrying about what Longwei is doing to my precious brother. Outside, I tracked down Kakashi, my ninja teacher, and medical ninja just in case. We hurried out of the village in search of Mengyao.**_

_**We left Konoha to find my brother. I followed the curse mark because the closer we got to his area, the more painful it got. We finally arrived and saw our comrades scattered around with injuries, They were all breathing so I asked Neji where Mengyao was. "He's….in…there…. He….came…to…get…revenge...for...you."Neji said. "Kakashi, come with me. You, medical nin, don't let them die."I said. I placed my hand on the mark on my neck and quickly suppressed my chakra level. Kakashi and I entered the grotesque building. "Whatever happens, I will not let Mengyao die."I vowed to myself. "Kakashi, if anything happens, contact the hokage. I just want Mengyao back. When we entered, Kakashi summoned one of his ninja pups. He had it scope out the area. As soon as we found his room, I collapsed in pain. Entering his room, we saw my brother shackled. He was being held hostage! I was so upset that I almost unleashed my special ability but Kakashi stopped me. Kakashi and I went to Longwei quickly but cautiously. "Kakashi, try to hold him off while I unshackle my brother." "Ok,"Kakashi replied. I went to work using a hidden laser to remove the shackles and I called Kakashi who later used a smoke bomb. We ended up outside the building where we saw the medical nin waiting outside. "Hey, what's up, Medial nin? Are they all right; Neji and the others?" "Yes, some are in critical condition but they are all stable. What about him?" he said pointing at Mengyao. "No, I don't think he's hurt." "Let me see. He might be psychologically injured." The medical ninja checked him out, but there was no sign of mental or physical injuries. We brought Mengyao back to the hospital in Konoha. **_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Once my brother woke, I asked him why he bought us here to Konoha. He replied, "it's the only place here you could be treated without any questions." "Oh, I get it. Ow!" "The curse mark?" "Yeah." "Have Kakashi seal it for you." "Hello! I'm a girl! He can't touch my breasts!" "Cover them or something." "Fine but you're coming with me."**_

_**I ended up calling Kakashi. I would say he was pretty aroused when I told him what I wanted to do. I then spoke with him saying," if you do anything improper, I'm releasing Mengyao on you. He's coming you know." "Oh, man!" replied Kakashi. "Deal with it! I'm a girl and intelligent enough to think twice about leaving myself with a man alone." Kakashi was ashamed after what I said. "…Come on, let's go get this damn curse mark sealed. I can't deal with it anymore." All of us shuffled down the hallway till we reached a room that was dimly lighted. I took off my clothes but kept my bra and underwear on. Kakashi mad Mengyao bleed and wrote intricate symbols on me from my curse mark to my toes. Suddenly I felt a tingling, burning sensation from that point. All the symbols were forced onto my neck. When he finished, I felt all my strength perish within me. He told me things that I was lucky to hear since I was starting to lose consciousness. "Now that this thing is sealed, it is up to you to keep it that way. If you let your willpower drop, even the slightest, the curse mark will engulf you and you can't come back. However, you're not alone. You have everyone in Konoha to protect you from the evil clutches of Longwei." After that statement, I slipped into a deep sleep. **_

_**When I came to, I was in my house. Everything was normal; my dad clacking away on his laptop, my mom cooking, and Mengyao shooting people in the head. I got out of bed and noticed that Jomei was here. "What are you doing here?" "…Your brother brought me here." "Oh, excuse me for a moment." I rushed out of the room and went to find Mengyao. "Why the hell did you bring Jomei here?" I hissed. "I thought it would help recover you." "Well it does…but still why? You know I like him! I get awkward around him. You know that! I hate you now!" I ran out of the room sobbing. Jomei saw me and ran to my room. I was already there sobbing my eyes out. He came over and put his arms supportably around me. "Alright, it's okay…Shhhhhh…" he kept saying. "Do you want to know the story behind all this; my brother bringing you here and everything?" I asked. "You'll get everything so much better." "Alright, fine." Andrew replied.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**I told Andrew **__**everything**__** starting from the night we were attacked. I glanced at times at Jomei and he was listening intently. When I was done, I had finished sobbing and was calm and composed. I looked at Jomei and noticed he comprehended what I just told him. "It's okay. Everything's okay. However I still don't get it. Why is Longwei after you?" "He's after my powers. I have one in each eye. In my left is sharingan and in my right is byakugan. Sharingan has the power to foresee where the enemy will go and byakugan is the ability to see people's chakra networks." "Wow that must be rough. And on top of those, you still have that."Jomei pointed to my curse mark. I grimaced when he noticed my curse mark. I didn't want him to see that. Self consciously, I pulled my hair down to cover it. Jomei noticed and immediately regretted what he had said. "So…when do you think you'll be back doing missions? I want it to be you, me, and Dai again. Tsunade replaced you with Kenyon." "WHAT? Kenyon is just in to steal my reputation away. Damn, I'm going to freakin' slap that bastard!" "Whoa, whoa hold your horses. Neither Dai or I are going to let Kenyon steal you reputation." Jomei reassured me. "You better. If you don't, I will be mad at you forever, even after my time is up." Jomei grimaced but looked confident that he'd stay true to his word. "All right, let's go see Tsunade and see if I can come back and do missions."**_

_**Jomei and I walked together to Tsunade's house. On the way, I saw Sasuke and Dai. I called out to them and they were happy that I wasn't bedridden anymore. The four of us went together to visit Tsunade. When we got there, we saw Sakura and asked if she was willing to see me. "Of course she is, Lin Yao! She has been waiting for you to come back because since Kenyon is covering you, they haven't been able to do anything." Sakura replied happily. "Of course not! Kenyon is being a stuck-up asshole who is trying to ruin my reputation!" Anyway, Sakura led us to Tsunade's office. When we got there, Tsunade was like "thank god, she's back." "Hey, Tsunade! Will you let me go on missions now that I'm not bedridden anymore?" Tsunade said "sure, as long as you promise you won't go after Longwei. Leave that job to us." "Fine, I wasn't planning to anyway." I replied. "Alright, if you can promise me that AND prove that to me, then I'll let you go back to missions with your two men." "How do you want me to prove it?" I asked. "Let your curse mark out and try not to let it control you into leaving this room." "Fine, you're on!" I retracted all my chakra and let my willpower drop. My curse mark immediately reacted and infested my body. It decided to lead me out but I kept my feet firm on the floor. Suddenly, I felt it throb and I collapsed in pain. "It's…him…He's here…to get me…I don't want to go…Tsunade…..help me!" I managed to whisper. Right after I said that, there was a fast raping beat at the door.**_

"_**Quick, get Lin Yao out! Take her somewhere safe; Dai, Jomei, Sasuke!" Once she saw they were gone and all things were straightened, Tsunade said, "come in." It was Longwei just like I predicted. "What do you want, snake bastard?" "Oo, hurtful. I want to know where my prey went. I know she was just in here. I can just smell her blood." "She never came here. You were off, snake bastard." "Oh, do you want to prove that? Beat me in a fight and I'll leave." "Fine, you're on…Lin Yao, what are you doing here?" "I've come to prove to you that I can control this thing and not go to him. Yo,you….gay man. Tsunade and I will take you on. If I beat you, will you leave me alone?" I said. "Sure, whatever. I'm going to make sure I get you all to myself. You're going down! **_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Tsunade and I led Longwei to a barren landscape. "Are you sure you want to fight him, Lin Yao? I mean, I totally believe you won't go to him, but still! What will we do if you go crazy?" "I won't go crazy. I promise you, Tsunade. However if I do go crazy, ignore him and try to stop me. If you can't stop me, then kill me." "What? I'll definitely not let that happen." "Don't worry. I left Jomei, Dai and Sasuke a notice. They'll time their arrival perfectly." I clutched my mark. "I'm not going to let that man take me from my love." Once I convinced Tsunade we were going to be fine; which took a while, we reached our destination. I took off m robe, all the while watching Longwei. "Well, should we get started? Let's kick your butt!"**_

_**I got into a fighting position, but noticed Longwei wasn't moving. "What's he up to?" Suddenly, he disappeared. I felt a 'whoosh' behind me and I moved out of my spot."Hm, not bad, but…!" Longwei said. He lashed out his tongue and grabbed me. "Uh, crap!" He swished me across the barren wasteland. I skidded across the wasteland. "Ow, that hurt! I'll get him back for that." I thought. I charged towards him in an assault only to miss. "Argh!" I was thrown from his block. "Ah, damn it!" I did different hand signs and shouted "multiple shadow clone jutsu!" We (my clones and I) charged and although all my clones were blown away, one stayed behind and formed Rasengan with me. I charged at Longwei through the cloud of smoke. Somehow, he read my movements and stopped my Rasengan. Again, he sent me flying."Argh! I'm so mad! I know Tsunade will go nuts, but I must release it! It's my only hope…Forgive me everybody….."**_

_**Just as I was about to allow myself get infested with marks, I saw Tsunade jump out of nowhere in an ongoing attack against Longwei. "Tsunade! Be careful!" I saw her charge at him. Helplessly, I saw her getting beaten by Longwei like a rag doll. I felt the urge to say something and couldn't hold it in anymore. "Hey, snake bastard! It's me you want, right? Leave Tsunade alone and let's finish this!" Longwei was amused at what I had just remarked. He dropped Tsunade and came striding toward me. Suddenly, I felt frightened. I closed my eyes and told Jomei, Dai and Sasuke to come now and take care of Tsunade. I had just finished when I felt a sickening blow at my stomach. "Ughhhhhhh" I recovered quite quickly and fired a returning blow. He blocked it and grabbed my shoulder. "Mm, you smell delicious!" As he said this, he kept squeezing my shoulder to get more blood out of my body to taste till I heard a 'pop'. "Damnit, he dislocated my shoulder…I got to keep going thought. That was weird…what he did before." Longwei let go of my shoulder and I fell limp on the wasteland. Clutching my now dislocated shoulder, I got up to see Longwei remove a sword from his mouth. I grabbed a kunai and braced myself. Just as I did, I saw Jomei, Dai and Sasuke. Jomei was horrified by the injuries I sustained. Dai made a gesture to Sasuke and I shifted my gaze toward Sasuke.**_

_**Sasuke held something out that looked like a sword. "For me?" "Mm, it can evenly match Longwei's. It has all of our chakra infused in it. Go finish him off!" He threw the sword toward me and I grabbed it by the sheath. "Thanks, Sasuke!" I unsheathed the sword and looked it over. It was the most beautiful sword ever. While I was admiring it, Longwei decided to attack I heard the 'whooshing' sound and turned to block it. "Let's have a death match. Just using our swords; how do you feel about that, Longwei?" "…Lets go for it. May the best swordsman win…" We charged and sliced at each other. We both landed perfectly until...**_

_**Longwei's left arm popped off and I was cut from my left shoulder to my wrist. "Ugh…" I clutched my arm. I had already lost a lot of blood when Longwei squeezed blood out of me like a lime. I noticed he also cut through bone. I knew I was getting tired and Longwei knew it too. Suddenly he flung himself at me. I was too disoriented from the blood loss to notice. Suddenly I was on the ground and held down by Longwei's good arm. "You…I'm gonna give you another curse mark to pay for what you've done." he hissed. "Me? Another one; no way!" "Yeah, you're getting another one…mwahaha!" He tore off my shirt and prepared himself to bite into my other shoulder. I was so frightened that I was frozen like a stone. Just as he stuck his teeth in, I saw Jomei hurl himself at Longwei. "I'll see you later prey. Now that you have two curse marks, it'll be harder for you to resist them. Haha, you will soon be mine."**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Once he left, I was still wincing from the pain off of my right shoulder. When Jomei hurled himself at Longwei, the whole mark process didn't go through in its entirety. Longwei only managed to bite into my neck. Nothing appeared at that spot until I felt a burning sensation. "Ahhhhhhhh! It's on fire!" Dai, Jomei, and Sasuke came running toward me. A crescent started forming. "Dammit, he's a vampire? That bastard..."Jomei shouted. "Quick, let's bring her to the hospital! Maybe someone there can help her. Come on; hang in there, Lin Yao!"**_

_**I must have passed out because the next thing I knew, I was lying in a hospital bed. I faintly saw Jomei pace back and forth talking with who I presumed was the doctor. "Why is that vampire still out there, Keyon? I thought Armstrong and the others took care of him." The word 'vampire' struck me hard like a ton of bricks. "W-w-what do you mean, vampire?" Jomei and Keyon turned to face me. "Um, it's about time you learned about yourself, Longwei, me and Keyon's family." "Ok, go ahead. Whoever wants to go first." "Keyon?" "Alright, I'll start…" Keyon replied. **_

"_**Ok, where should I start? Oh, I know…you see Lin Yao, my family is a clan of vampires." "Vampires?" "Yes, we are. Armstrong was the one who removed the poison from that crescent. Our mission was to find Longwei and kill him." "Why? Wait, when I was in battle, he sucked a lot of my blood. Does that mean Longwei is also a vampire?" "Yes, he is. He's not as good as the rest of us. You might know that he wants eternal life right? Well, the problem is…" "Why does he need eternal life if he is a vampire and already has it?" Jomei filled in. "You see, I'm also a fellow vampire. I'm not as skilled like Keyon and the other Cullen's but I'm getting there." "Does Dai and Sasuke know about this?" "Well, only Dai knows. Sasuke? Not so much." "Is there anything else I'm supposed to know that was left out of my world?" "Ah, yeah." Keyon and Jomei replied together. "Ok, what is it?" "You were born into a vampire bloodline too. That's why Longwei left a crescent mark on your right shoulder. He wants you to join his clan." "Wait, but what about the curse mark?" "Oh, good point. That curse mark was given to you before he turned into a vampire. Now that he is a vampire, thanks to Amadeo, that curse mark shouldn't be active." "ok, two questions. Who is Amadeo and although you said that my curse mark shouldn't be active, it still is." "Jomei, why don't you explain this one?" "Fine. Amadeo is the leader of the Volturi. We'll explain that to you later. Your curse mark is still active because when Amadeo transformed Longwei, he didn't fully want to so some human traits still remain dormant inside him." "Oh, ok."**_

"_**Do you have any questions?" Keyon asked. "No, but let me recap. Keyon is a vampire and so is his family. Jomei is a vampire and I was born into a vampire bloodline. Longwei was turned into a vampire…wait! Doesn't that mean that someone else is aiming for me?" I replied. I saw Jomei and Keyon think it through. "Ah, Lin Yao, you found a valuable point! Not only do we know that Longwei is a mastermind, someone else is too." Keyon exclaimed. "So, what you're saying is that not only do we have to watch Longwei, we have to watch another one. What fun…" Jomei said. "Well then, Keyon, since I have all the major points down, let's meet your family." "Alright, let's go!"**_

_**We checked out of the hospital and Keyon drove us to his house. "You're going to love my family. Ruby has been more soft than usual." "Wait, softer? So she was more uptight before?" "Well, yeah. When Armstrong was dating Kadin, Ruby was more uptight than ever." "Why?" "Well our family is a family of vampires. Kadin was a human so she didn't understand. She loved Armstrong more than anything. She conceived his child and was converted into a vampire by Armstrong when she almost lost her life to their daughter. Now Kadin is part of our family." I looked over at Jomei, wondering which clan or coven he was in. "…You're wondering what coven your Jomei is in right?" Keyon asked. "Yeah . Is he with you guys or separate?" "He's part of ours….so if you decide to marry him, you're going to be a part of our family too!" "WHAT? You're not serious are you, Keyon?" "Well, I kind of am. It's not up to me though. Jomei should be popping the question soon." "Gee, thanks for keeping it a secret, Keyon!" Jomei suddenly said.**_

_****__**Chapter 7**_

"_**What does he mean, Jomei?...Wait, do you want to take my hand into matrimony?" Jomei just sat there motionless with a grin on his face. "Wait, you're serious? But we're too young to get married. I'm 15 and you're 17. We're not even allowed to get married." "I'm well aware of that but I'm not rushing you. We can get married when you reach 18. The faster I marry you, the more protection you have against Longwei." "…Because if I marry you, I'll be part of Keyon's coven and it'll be hard for Longwei to get me right?" "Yeah, so do you say yes?" "….." "Lin Yao?" "I do! I'll marry you Jomei." Jomei and I sealed our promise with our first kiss. **_

_**Once we arrived at Keyon's place, I was already eccentric from the sudden proposal from Jomei. My mind was absent from all the conversations going around."…Lin Yao? Lin Yao~~~" Jomei called. I popped back into reality. "What is it, Jomei?" "Come with me; I want to show you something. Before you say anything, everyone else went hunting." Jomei led me to a room far into a corner. He opened the door and ushered me in. "…Is this your room, Jomei?" "Yeah, this is it. Looks rather bare, don't you think?" "What, no bed?" "Vampires don't sleep much, Lin Yao. That's why I come see you when you sleep." "…Peeping Tom!" "What? It's only as a precaution. You never know what might happen with Longwei. He could convert you in your sleep. You never kn…" "Stop! You're scaring me….School's bad enough with bomb threats and drugs and stuff. This just sucks." "Don't worry, baby. I'll protect you from anything in the world. I swear my life on it." **_

_**Part 2: 2 years later (Chapter 8)**_

_**I'm starting junior year. It's not very exciting because I'm already two years older than Jomei. There were plenty of days when I wished Keyon or Jomei would change me into a vampire. Luckily, Longwei didn't come back after an unforgettable night two years ago. I've visited the Village Hidden in the Leaves to let Sasuke in on the details I myself had learned 2 years back. He had agreed to meet the Cullen's to see what he can do to help. Once school was over, I went down to the reservation to see Dai. I had just recently learned that Dai was part of a Quileute bloodline and was a werewolf. It doesn't change the fact that he is still my best friend. **_

_**Once I got to the reservation, Dai was waiting for me with his aloof face. "It's nice to see you, Lin Yao! I haven't seen you in forever! How've you been?" "I could be better, to tell the truth,. It concerns me a bit that I'm older than Jomei by two years already. To top it off, I have been thinking of asking them to turn me into a vampire." "You can't!" Dai shouted unexpectly. "Why not, Dai? I hate being older than him and besides I've been human for way too long." "Can't you live out the rest of your high school life then convert? You only graduate once." "Not unless I'm a vampire. Jomei and the Cullen's have like dozens of graduation caps. Anyway I have to get back to the Cullen's to discuss things with Sasuke. Remember him?" "The raven-shaped hair ninja?" "Yeah. Well I told him about me and he has agreed to help. Besides don't you think you should let him in on your secret too?" "Why should I?" "He's your friend, Dai. At least give him a chance." "Fine, but he has to come to the rez with you. Those bloodsuckers won't let me in."**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**I left the reservation to go to the Cullen's. Surprisingly, Sasuke was already there. He noticed I was unusually happy. "What's up? You're unusually happy." Sasuke asked. "Well, Sasuke, I was up at the reservation earlier and Dai said he would like to see you again." "Here?" "No, at the rez." "Ok, I'll go with you tomorrow to see him." "Ok, meet me after school in from of the gate. I'll drive." "So, what did you want to talk about that was so important?" "Sasuke do you remember Longwei; the one who gave your course mark and mine?" "Who could forget him? He was such a pain in the ass. What happened to him?" "It's a long story. Should I cut it short?" "Nah, I got all the time in the world." **_

"_**Do you remember when I was bedridden a long while back?" "Yeah,why?" "Well the person who caused that was Longwei." "I know. I recognized the curse mark." "Yea, well that was when he was human. See, there was another time when Longwei attacked me again." "I know; I made the very sword that killed him." "No, you're wrong. Longwei is still out there. This time, however, he is a vampire; same as Jomei and the Cullen's. This next statement might scare you into not helping us." "What is it?" "I was also born into a vampire bloodline so it's just a matter of time until Jomei changes me into a vampire." "Ok, so what clan is Longwei in?" "Wait, you're not scared, at all?" "Nope." "But, I might get out of control." "It's ok because I'll protect you no matter what." "Well, Longwei is part of the Volturi." "What's the Volturi?" "To answer that, we must go to Keyon."**_

_**Sasuke and I traveled further into the Cullen's house. We found Keyon in the foyer, watching television. "Hey, Keyon. You and Jomei never told me who the Volturi are. I already told Sasuke about us." "He's not gonna tell people our secret, is he?" "Nah, he's really quiet." "Hey!" "Sorry Sasuke, but it's true." "Well the Volturi are a family. They live in Italy and are basically the 'gods' of our kind." Keyon said. "Wait so why is Longwei in a 'god-like' family?" I asked. "Because if we make the slightest mistake, Amadeo will send him to kill us." "Oh." Sasuke and I both said. "….So all we have to do is stay out of trouble, right?" "Yeah. It's not gonna be easy. I mean, I'm pretty sure Lin Yao has friends that we don't know about." Keyon said. "Shit!" I thought. "Anywho, Keyon. I have to bring Sasuke down to the rez to see Dai." "Ok." Keyon said with a wink.**_

_**I brought Sasuke down to the rez to see Dai. Keyon's words still rang in my ears. "….friends we don't know about….**__**FRIENDS WE DON"T KNOW ABOUT...**__**Crap, do I have to tell them now…..GAH!"I thought. All of a sudden, I felt a jolt in my neck. Soon later, it became more powerful. "Ow!" I said. I pushed down the brakes and immediately Sasuke became alert. "What's wrong, Lin Yao?" Before I could answer, a loud 'thump' was heard behind us…**_

_**Chapter 10**_

"_**Shit, is it him?" A few minutes passed before anything else happened. Sasuke and I stopped breathing. Sasuke whispered "I'm going out to see what it is." "Ok" I replied. Sasuke got out of the car and looked around carefully. Suddenly, I heard laughter. I stepped out of the car and found my fiancé on top of my car. "What the hell? Jomei, what are you doing here?" "Well, I heard from Keyon that you were going down to La Push to see Dai. Thought I could scare you." "Well, you did." I felt the chakra of Longwei behind us in the woods. "Shit!" "What's wrong, Lin Yao?" "He's behind us….."**_

"_**Fuck!" They both took defensive positions in front of me. Jomei thought to the Cullen's and told them telepathically that Longwei was here. Suddenly he was thrown back. Sasuke and I see him come out of the woods. I grab a kunai to protect myself and throw on to Sasuke. We both brace ourselves and of course he comes for me. He charges forward and I block him. "So nice to see you again, my pretty." Longwei said. "On the contrary, Longwei." I spat back. "Oo, feisty! I like it." "Shut it! Why are you here anyway?" "Amadeo sent me back. That and because I kept pestering him if I could go after you. I traveled back to the Village of the Leaves and nearly killed them all to get information of the whereabouts of you. When you weren't there, I immediately thought you were in the real world and came back. I followed your scent and we're here now." "Dammit!" I leaped away from him thinking "I have to get back. With Andrew down, he won't attack him." "You're wrong…." "Shit! Do I have to stay and fight now?" "Yep…" "Fuck it! Get ready Longwei!"**_

_**Suddenly he charged toward Jomei as if I didn't exist. "Shoot!" I rushed after him trying to beat him there. Sasuke was behind me and we both locked on Longwei. He threw us away and kept going. "Guh, JOMEI!" There was an audible 'slice' in the air and all of a sudden, I see Jomei on his feet, blocking Longwei's kunai with his hand. "Wow, that was low even for you, bastard. What did you think? I was just a weak vampire?" "…..Since when were you a vampire?" "Since you first attacked Lin Yao." "Damn, how did I not know?" Longwei muttered to himself. "Because you are oblivious to the truth. You will always be oblivious if you continue following Amadeo." Longwei became sullen and Jomei let go of his kunai. Longwei backed down and I rushed up to see my fiancé. "Oh, thank god you're ok! Don't ever do that again, you hear me?" "Yes, ma'am." We embraced into a hug and passionate kiss, unaware that Longwei was creeping behind us. Sasuke noticed and knocked him out of harm's way. Jomei and I heard the 'thump' behind us. "Hey, hey look it! I got him pinned!" Sasuke exclaimed. Jomei and I felt the rising chakra level that Longwei omitted. "Sasuke, get away!" we both said. Sasuke stopped laughing and jumped away. Longwei 'swished' through open air. "Shit!" "Do you seriously want to take all of us on?" a mysterious voice said. A long, slender vampire came walking out of the woods. Jomei, Sasuke and I look at him. "Welcome back, masters." Longwei said. Four more vampires followed the first out of the woods. Jomei hissed. "What is it, Jomei?" "Those vampires are part of the Volturi. They came to assist Longwei." "Shit!" "The first one is Amadeo. He's the leader. The second on his left is Ermanno. On the right is Armanno. Behind them are Enrichetta and Ercole. They're the most dangerous. The six vampires started to close in on us. Suddenly, they were all thrown back by an invisible force.**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Eight vampires suddenly appeared by our side. "Keyon! What are you doing here?" "Answering your call, Jomei. You didn't involve this in your alert…" "I know. They just showed up." "Dear, Keyon! I haven't seen you in forever!" the one named Amadeo exclaimed. "As did I, Amadeo." Keyon replied. "Wait, you two know each other?" Ignoring his question, Amadeo replied "is this young, beautiful lady your mate, dear one?" Jomei hissed. "Now you wouldn't want anything to happen to her, now do you?" At that moment, I felt a surge of pain tremble inside me. "Ungh!" I collapsed from the pain and squirmed along the ground, unaware of what was happening. "I would very much appreciate if Enri stops hurting my son's fiancé." Amadeo put up his hand and Enri stopped. Jomei breathed a sigh of relief when I had stopped squirming and twitching. All nine vampires looked confused as to why I didn't move or breath. "Lin Yao?" Jomei asked. My eyes fluttered and I fought to get up. "Ugh… you bitch!" I cried looking at her with the deadliest glare I could manage. I got up based on revenge alone. I dashed forward at Enri ready to launch a lethal attack just as Jomei said "Lin Yao, don't!" Enrichetta was just about fifty feet away from me when I was lifted up and my air supply was choked off by who I resumed was from Ermanno. "Unnh…agh…Jomei…I….love….you…."I managed to get out before blacking out. Ermanno dropped me just before I blacked out. The hard impact I felt jolted me back to reality. I coughed and gasped trying to catch my breath. "Ugh…..bastard!" "What did you call him?" Enri said in a singing soprano voice. Again, I felt the surge of pain. "Agh!" "Hey, Enri let me join the fun too!" Ermanno said. While I was on the ground squirming and jerking from the pain, Ermanno kicked me in the stomach. "Ugh…" Enri stopped abusing me since she was amused by Ermanno's means of torture. I curled to protect my stomach but Ermanno struck again. This time, I heard bones crack. I tested both my arms and my left was broken while a few of my ribs cracked. Panting, I tried to get up but Ermanno just knocked me back down. "Alright! Enough of this Ermanno, Enri! Stop abusing her!" Amadeo commanded. Enri and Ermanno returned to their formation, leaving me flat on my back, trying to catch my breath. **_

"_**Now what are you here for, Amadeo?" Keyon asked. "For…her…" Amadeo said and pointed to me. "Urgh…Jomei, Edith, Ramla, Lush! Take Lin Yao out of here and heal her!" Keyon said. "No…I wanna hear what he has to say about me…." I said. I saw Keyon debate with himself trying to think of what would be safest for me. "…Fine, but you must stay quiet." "She has an important gift that would be helpful for all for us. She just hasn't realized it. The reason why Longwei chased her is because of her skill. We want her to be on our side. One of the Volturi. If Longwei was stronger then there would be no means for us to come. We hurt innocent people just to get to this point. And we want her now!" "Well, you're not getting her!" Jomei said. "Do you wanna fight for her then….boy?" Jomei hissed. Keyon put his hand on Jomei's shoulder. "Don't. You're rushing into your death…." More strongly, Keyon said "I'm sorry, Amadeo, but we have to think about it. How about we make a deal? If we don't change Lin Yao into one of us in six months time, then she's yours. If we do, then we're fighting for her…Deal?" Amadeo pondered it and after what seemed like forever, he replied "sure". They shook on it and Keyon said "well we'll be taking our leave now." "Don't go too far…"**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Next thing I knew, I was in Jomei's arms and flying through the trees. "I don't understand, Jomei. What does he mean by special gift?" I asked struggling for breath. "Don't worry about it, honeybunch. Just rest for now." "I can't! I have to go back to Konoha! There are people hurt there…and…it was…all….my fault!" "We'll go back as soon as you're better. I'm sure Tsunade will take care of everything." Sasuke said. I had almost forgotten that he was here. "Ok…." I sighed. "Ow!" "We'd better hurry, Jomei."**_

_**We arrived at the Cullen's place, more exhausted than ever. Keyon immediately took me out of Jomei's arms and x-rayed me. "Hmmm, looks like a broken left arm and three fractured ribs…" Keyon said. "Do you want to be put under or stay awake for resetting?" "Well, it depends. If you reset my bones, can I go to Konoha right after?" "Mmm, maybe. Depends on how you feel after the reset." "Alright, fine. Let's start resetting…." *Fifteen minutes later….* "Now keep your arm in that sling for at least 6 weeks. As for your ribs, try not to overwork yourself." I looked at Keyon with hopeful eyes. "Fine, you can go to Konoha. Just don't let your friends attack you."**_

_**Sasuke, Jomei and I left for Konoha. Upon arriving, we gaped at how ruined the village turned out to be. We walked open-mouthed through the village. As we came closer in view to Tsunade's house, we see her carrying two injured people. "Um, Tsunade, what happened here?" "Huh, glad to see you're ok, Lin Yao. We never thought Longwei would come back…He came about two days ago. Looking for you….We kept telling him that you weren't here but he wouldn't stop ravishing about. Then four more people came from behind him. They were like a cult and said that they didn't want to hurt innocent people. And….well…" "This happened. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. Is everyone here ok?" "Yeah, we're fine. Just battered is all. We'll be fine." Tsunade showed us the rest of Konoha and persuaded us that they were fine. "Are you sure? I can stay and help." "No, we're fine." "Ok, you guys should be safe for about six months. If whatever I need to do doesn't get done, then be alert. I'll let you guys know. Oh, and Tsunade...Don't overwork yourself."**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Upon arriving back in the real world, I was still faced with telling Jomei's family about Dai. I still had to take Sasuke to see him and I guess I'll ask his opinion about it afterwards. "Sasuke, let's go. You still need to see Dai." I said. "You're going down like this? Here, let me drive instead. Just tell me where to go." Sasuke replied. I blew Jomei a kiss and got in the car. I instructed Sasuke to La Push and Dai was there to meet us. "Yo, Sasuke! Nice to see you again!" " Nice to see you too, Dai. You're still crazy…Reached your growth spurt, huh?" "…Actually, this isn't a normal growth spurt…" That was my cue to turn around. I heard the rustling of clothes and I wasn't sure what happened but once I heard Sasuke gasp, I turned around. In front of Sasuke was a chocolate brown wolf. "Well's here the truth, Sasuke. Dai is actually a werewolf." I said. Dai let out a barking chuckle. "That…is…so…COOL! I want to be a werewolf!" Dai nudged me to tell me to turn around yet again. Once I heard his voice, I turned back around…again. "So you're not terrified of me either are you Sasuke?" "Eh, not really. It's really cool how you're a werewolf and Lin Yao's in a vampire bloodline and I'm just me and nothing special." "Awww, Sasuke! It doesn't matter what we are or what anyone else is! You are you and no one else. That should be all there is. You don't need to change yourself for us!" I said. "Thanks, Lin Yao, but you guys make me feel inferior." "Don't you dare talk like that! We are just like you! Sure we have gifts, but you do too! You just haven't realized it yet." "Yeah? Like what?" "Well, you have an unbelieving strong friendship with everyone. Strong enough that they will reveal their secrets to you. That alone should be enough." "Uh huh, yeah sure. Whatever you say, Lin Yao. Are we done here? I want to go home now." "Yeah, I guess. Guess I'll see you tomorrow, Dai?" "Yeah." Pulling me aside, he whispered "what's his problem?" "He's just jealous that we have gifts and he doesn't. I'll tell you tomorrow, ok? I should take him home." "Ok, see you later then."**_

_**Sasuke drove us home to the Cullen's where he then returned to Konoha. I had decided to tell the Cullen's about Dai and his friends. I gathered all of them in the living room with Jomei in tow. I told them all about Dai and then told them that maybe they can help in the issue involving Longwei and the Volturi. "Ha, what could a bunch of them do to help us? They'll probably get us all killed. We're all going to die anyway." "Now don't say that, Ruby. Lin Yao might have a point. The more help we get, the better." Keyon said. "This sucks. I can't see them at all. If they do come to help, then I'll be bothered since I can't see them." Ramla said. "Ne, Keyon. Since you guys are bickering, can I go back to La Push? I need to talk to Dai." "Sure. Don't stay too late." "I'll drive you, honey."**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Andrew drove me to about a mile before La Push. "Huh? Why are you stopping, Jomei?" "Well we have a treaty with them so I can't go any farther." "Oh." "Besides, it looks like Dai's here to pick you up." "Ok, I'll see you at six then honey." We shared a hug and kiss not knowing it could be our last. Dai waved to Jomei and drove me to La Push. "So what do you want to do, Lin Yao?" He stopped when I was wincing from something. "What's wrong?" suddenly serious. "Either he's here or I'm just imagining things again." The force became stronger and suddenly I exploded. "Ahhhh! Dai…get away…warn the pack….and the Cullen's…..I need to fight…"**_

_**Longwei crept out from the woods behind me. "Go…" I whispered. My feet led me out as if I was a puppet. "Ugh, what do you want from me? It hasn't been six months yet!" "I know…just wanted to see how you were doing. Amadeo sent me. You look horrible. Did Ermanno and Enri really do that much damage?" "Yeah, they did. Are you looking for a fight again? I can still fight." "Really? Then let's go." We both grabbed for a weapon. He charged since a wave of pain covered me into blackness. "Ugh…." He had sliced me on my good arm. "Damn, I need to fight three things at once. The curse mark, my injury and my previous ones too." I ran towards Longwei in a brutal attack. He stayed poised as if I didn't exist. I was thrown back landing on the hard asphalt as I heard my ribs recrack. "Damn, Keyon's gonna be mad…" "Stop daydreaming and fight!" Suddenly he was thrown back. Jomei and Dai were by my side. "Are you ok, honey?" "No, Keyon's gonna kill me! I recracked my ribs!" Suddenly Jomei ran towards Longwei and grabbed him with a death grip. "You, do you want to die?" he bellowed. "Ugh, maybe. If your fiancé didn't start the fight, none of this would've happened. It was her fault her ribs recracked." Slamming Longwei harder into the concrete, Jomei hissed "take that back…TAKE IT BACK OR YOU DIE!" I grabbed Jomei's other arm. "Don't. He's right. It was my fault. Let me finish my problem." Jomei starred at me, trying to understand. Reluctantly, he removed his death grip. Just as he did and faced me, I was thrown down from Longwei. "Lin Yao!" "Ugh, you always had the upper hand, Longwei. What do you want to do to me this time? Bite my neck and suck my blood? Or are you just doing this to please Amadeo? Either way, I'm not going to die." Longwei contemplated my words. While he was doing that, he pushed me further and further, harder and harder into the asphalt. "You're right. Amadeo would kill me if I killed you. You're safe now. The conditions are still set. If you are a vampire in five months, then a war will start. If not, you are ours. See you later, prey." He disappeared out of thin air. Jomei and Dai rushed over as I was catching my breath. "Let's go home to Keyon. I think its worse. I'll see you later, Dai."**_

_**Chapter 15**_

"…_**WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? Provoking him like that. Did you want to die? Why couldn't you wait for me?" "Jomei, lower your voice. The curse mark reacted on its own. It exploded in wave after wave of pain. What was I supposed to do? Escape when I couldn't even control myself?" "Urgh…" He stopped abruptly and enclosed me in his arms. "Don't…you…EVER…do that again. Promise me." "I promise, Jomei." Jomei then kissed me with undoubtly strong passion. As if he was another person. It was minutes before he let me breathe again. "I don't ever want to let you go. I fear you will get in deep trouble and d-die without me being there." "Then don't. I'm not planning to leave you for many years to come. I'll forever be yours." "Forever and ever?" "Yes, forever and ever." Sealing our promise with another kiss, we made love in the forest. It seemed like the Earth had stopped rotating and we were frozen in time. **_

1


End file.
